Listen, Can You Hear That?
by SwiftieOfDayDreams
Summary: AU: As in Natsu has a constant ringing sound in his ear and his doesn't know why. His friends join together to help him fix his problem, because Valentine's day isn't just for lovers. It's for being around people you love and who love you back. And maybe some Nalu at the end.


Listen, Can You Hear That?

AU: As in Natsu has a constant ringing sound in his ear and his doesn't know why.

His friends join together to help him fix his problem, because Valentine's day isn't just for lovers.

It's for being around people you love and who love you back.

Natsu

The ringing in his ears started when he woke up. He didn't know what he did to deserve this kind of torture. Sometimes the ringing has so loud it drowned out whatever other sounds were being made. Sometimes the ringing sounded like church bells other times it sounded like fairy bells. It was always a different sound, but the same tone. The more he focused on the sound the louder it became.

He couldn't tell if it was always this loud or if it was just because he was focusing on the sound. Whatever the case it was annoying him. It was driving him crazy. He tried sleeping it off. It didn't work. The moment he closed his eyes the only thing he heard was the ringing. Giving out a scream of frustration, he flopped out of his hammock and made his way to the guild. His furry friend flies behind him in silence, or at least that's what Natsu thinks, because the only thing he can hear is the stupid ringing in his ears.

By the time Natsu go to the guild, the sun was high in the sky. He was beyond ready to go inside and beat up, well everyone. Maybe Wendy can stop the ringing. Yeah, he smiled at the thought, Wendy has healing magic, surely she can fix him. He burst through the door of his beloved guild and yelled, "I'm home!"

The movement in the guild stopped for a few seconds while everyone looked at the pink haired fire mage. Natsu jumped onto the nearest table, which was occupied by Gray and Elfman. With one quick punch to the chest, Elfman got knocked out of his chair. "I'm all fired up! Let's fight Gray!"

Natsu was aware of Elfman shouting something that contains the word man in it, but he paid no attention as he brawled with Gray. One hit from Gray's Ice Make Lance on his head made the ringing noise louder and more high pitched. Natsu dropped to the ground and covered his ears, trying to stop the ringing. He can't tell if he was screaming or not, but he figured that Gray could tell something was off because he didn't try to attack him. Instead when Natsu tried to open his eyes despite the room spinning he could make out the black haired stipper standing above him. Natsu closed his eyes tightly together, the room spinning around was making him sick.

The spinning was a new thing. Maybe the higher pitched ringing cause his brain to go crazy and make the room feel like it was spinning. Gah, just thinking about it made Natsu sick. He was going to throw up. He could feel the room spinning through his closed eyes. Yep, he was definitely going to throw up. Soon the world around him slowed down and the brightness faded from white to black as he lost consciousness.

Natsu knew he was still alive, because his ear were still ringing. He wasn't looking forward to opening his eyes, because even through his eyelids the lights seemed too bright. He was glad that the room was no longer spinning. The thought put an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He brushed away the thought. He concentrated trying to hear if anyone was in the room with him. He found the task rather difficult, the ringing was really distracting. He refused to give up he concentrated even harder, almost as if he was forcing his ear to pop. Voices made their way into his ears. One voice stood out more. Lucy's voice. She was asking about him. He couldn't make out what she was saying, but he knew it was her voice. He knew her voice anywhere.

He forced himself to open his eyes, even if it hurt, for Lucy's sake, for his friends' sake. He had to wake up. His eyes fluttered open. White light burst before his eyes, almost making him close his eyes again. He blinked a few times letting his eyes get adjusted to the lighting. He looked around it looked like they were in the Fairy Tail infirmary room. He groan and he pushed himself into a sitting position. Warm hands grabbed his left arm to help him. Turning his face left he became face to face with Lucy, who was using her free hand to fix up the pillows behind him. Her mouth was moving, but the ringing was too loud. He couldn't hear her.

He frown. Would he be able to hear again at all? Lucy's brown eyes connected with his face as he slowly lean back onto the pillows. Her face was full of concern. Natsu just stared at her. He wishes he could just laugh this all off. But the ringing is seriously getting to him. It is just so loud and so very annoying. His expression, made Lucy upset he could tell by the way she was looking to Erza and Gray. Natsu then noticed that Wendy wasn't there and neither was that old lady that sometimes came to help with the injured members of Fairy Tail.

"Where's Wendy?" Natsu asked. His eyes flickered around the room, still looking for the small blue haired dragon slayer. Gray opened and closed his mouth a few times, so Natsu assumed he was talking. Not that he really ever paid attention to what Gray says.

Natsu started shaking his head at Gray. Gray looked confused and then mad, but before Gray could attack him Lucy cut in. Natsu watched as she spoke, she used her hands more than he originally noticed. He could tell she was telling them a theory she had. Probably about him, and the way she kept pointing to her ear, let him know that her theory had to do with his hearing. Hopefully it was that he couldn't hear.

Once Lucy was done with her theory Gray and Erza nodded. Erza's mouth moved, but no sounds came from it, not only that but the ringing was getting to be almost unbearable. He would not succumb to the torturous sounds reverberating in his ears. Looking at Lucy made him feel better. Natsu blinked when his eyes traveled back up to her face and found her looking at him. Her body posture and expression on her face told him that he missed something, and she was not happy. Whoops. Natsu grimaced.

"What?" Natsu asked the blonde haired girl next to him. The girl shook her head in distress, but didn't try to say anything else. She just kept looking at him. Happy flew up behind her and pointed to his ears and then pointed to Lucy and then to him. At first Natsu was wondering why Happy was doing that, then he remembered that Lucy had asked him something and he missed it. She is also really mad at him.

"My ears are ringing. I can't hear anything but the ringing." Natsu told her after finally getting what Happy was mining. Lucy nodded her head in understanding.

Natsu didn't know how long he's been sitting here, but if he didn't do something he was going to explode from the constant ringing. He let out a loud groan, or at least he felt like it was a loud groan. His gaze fell upon Happy who was curled up at the end of his bed. He cast his eyes across the room and noticed that Lucy left. He frown. He doesn't remember seeing her leave. Man, maybe the ringing is starting to effect his eyesight too. Since Lucy wasn't here anymore, Natsu didn't see the point of him staying here either. Besides it wasn't like his condition could get any worse.

Natsu threw off the covers, but made sure not to disturb Happy, and then slide off the bed. His bare feet hit the floor, but the sound was drowned out. He decided to go down to the main room of Fairy Tail to see if anyone knew where Wendy was. He made it to the floor without exploding from the noise in his ears. Almost immediately he spotted Erza and Wendy. Relief flooded through him. He was so happy that Wendy was here. She could heal him. He started to walk in their direction when a force collided with him from behind causing him to stumble and fall.

The person crashed on top of him, but they were quick to get off. Natsu didn't really have the energy to yell at anyone for falling on him. Especially if the person that fell on him was Lucy. Her face was flustered and Natsu didn't know why. He figured he'll find out later, once Wendy fixes him. He smiled at Lucy, who just face palmed in response. She pointed to something behind him, confused Natsu turned around to a worried looking Wendy, a slightly amused Gray and a concerned Erza. Natsu gave them a smile too.

Then he dropped the smile and looked directly at Wendy. "Can you fix me Wendy? It's my ears. They're ringing and I can't hear."

Wendy nodded her head. Wendy pointed to a nearby table. Natsu tilted his head in response. He saw Lucy shake her head out of the corner of his eyes. Then the celestial mage grabbed Natsu's arm and lead him to the bench. She moved him so he was standing in front of the seat and proceeded to push him backwards. He landed on the seat. Momentarily stunned by the blonde girl. The blonde girl was quickly replaced by the smaller blue haired girl with healing magic. Right, Wendy is trying to heal him, not Lucy. Lucy can't heal him. Well, actually he doesn't know if she can or can't. Is there a spirit of healing? Can Lucy get one? That would be pretty helpful.

Natsu blinked when Wendy placed each of her hands around each of his ears. He watched wide-eyed as the dragon slayer cast her healing spell. He was aware of the blue light coming from her hands. So he mirrored Wendy and closed his eyes and concentrated on his hearing. The ringing got so loud he started see black spots appear behind his eyelids. Then he heard Lucy gasp and Wendy stepping back. Everyone was holding their breaths. Natsu opened his eyes to look at his friends. They all looked worried, but Lucy's face stuck out the most. Her hands were covering her mouth, but her eyes were filled with so much worry.

Natsu grinned at her. Apparently that was enough for everyone because Wendy and Lucy both gasped and Gray and Erza smiled.

Before Natsu could move a warm body crashed into his. This time he wrapped his arms around the body. Her blonde hair covered part of his face, but he could still see. The others waved goodbye before leaving. He closed his eyes and hugged the blonde a little tighter. Then he released her. She stepped back and smiled at him her head tilting slightly to the left.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Natsu." She told him grinning. A light blush dusted her cheeks, but Natsu was happy. Out of all the voices he wouldn't have minded not hearing again, Lucy's was not one of them. In fact, Natsu couldn't imagine a world without Lucy's excessive talking. He won't tell her, but Natsu likes listening to her talk. He really missed her voice, even in this short time that he didn't hear it.

"Yeah." He responded to the blonde. "Happy Valentine's Day, Lucy. Let's go eat! I'm hungry!" With that the pink haired boy grabbed the blonde haired girl and ran off.


End file.
